


Topping from the Bottom

by CatzzCK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Stiles, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Top Scott, Top Stiles, discussing who puts what where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatzzCK/pseuds/CatzzCK
Summary: ´They still haven’t done it. You know, penetration. Dick on hole. In this case, dick on ass. Because, you know, with boys it’s not that easy. When you it’s with a girl, there’s only one dick, and one hole available (maybe two, if they are adventurous and inventive), so there’s no question about who puts what where. But with two boys, it’s very different. It either comes naturally or they have to talk about it. And in this case, both Scott and Stiles feel like they must talk about it. But it’s still embarrassing and awkward as fuck.Scott and Stiles discuss how their first time will play out.





	1. Discussing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I wanted to read, but since I didn't find it, I decided to write it myself. It's the first time I'm writing for Teen Wolf, and English is not my first language, so please be kind. There will be two more chapters, one for each first time. Enjoy and review

After everything and everyone (Allison and Kira for Scott and Malia and Lydia for Stiles), they were together. And yes, together _together_. And it was amazing. So far. The days have been filled with slow kisses and heavy make out sessions. They have kissed pretty much every inch of each other’s bodies. Stiles loved to kiss Scott’s neck, and Scott loved to bite Stiles’s nipples. Stiles gave a mean blowjob, and Scott was definitely working on his rim job. And they rubbed against each other almost every morning – the perks of living together.

 

But they still haven’t done it. You know, _penetration_. Dick on hole. In this case, dick on ass. Because, you know, with boys it’s not that easy. When it’s a boy with a girl, there’s only one dick, and one hole available (maybe two, if they are adventurous and inventive), so there’s no question about who puts what where. But with two boys, it’s very different. It either comes naturally or they have to talk about it. And in this case, both Scott and Stiles feel like they must talk about it. But it’s still embarrassing and awkward as fuck.

 

Stiles wouldn’t mind either way. Doing the penetration or being penetrated, because both ideas seem hot in his mind. For one thing, he likes the idea of his Alpha completely dominating him. But the idea of said Alpha being at his entire mercy, surrendering himself to his human mate was also incredibly sexy. He just- he wanted to be _prepared_. To prepare his mind and prepare his body. So they needed to talk about it.

 

On one lazy Sunday morning, he wakes up before Scott and just watches him sleep for a while, with a stupid grin adorning his face (man, was he whipped). After much embarrassing (and creepy) gazing, he can’t stop himself from touching Scott, eventually waking him up. His boyfriend turns his head to him and smiles.

 

“Mornin’ Stiles,” he says around a smile.

 

“Good morning, Scotty.” And he kisses Scott, because he can’t resist. When things start progressing like they usually do, though (with him on top of Scott and Scott grabbing his ass and everything is getting hot and heavy) he takes a breather and lies beside Scott, getting himself a raised eyebrow for his troubles.

 

“What’s up?” Scott asks.

 

“Scotty… Do you ever, like, think about-“ But he can’t continue. He just wants the bed to swallow him up whole.

 

“Stiles? What is it?” Scott asks, concerned. “You heart is beating a mile a minute, dude.”

 

“Sorry, it’s nothing bad. I promise.” But Scott still looks suspicious. “Really Scott! It’s just this stupid thing that has been crossing my mind lately, but I am too embarrassed to talk about it.”

 

“Why? You can tell in anything, you know that.”

 

 _Ugh_. Comprehensive Scott rears its (definitely not) ugly head.

 

Stiles can’t do it. He just can’t talk about it. How can he want something but not be able express it? _Jesus._

 

Stiles buries his head in his pillow and grunts.

 

“Did you have a weird sex dream, again?” Scott inquires, amused.

 

“No, Scott!” Stiles answers to the pillow’s fabric.

 

“Then what is it? Just tell me, dude.” Scott’s getting impatient now, Stiles can tell.

 

“Do you ever think-“

 

“Think what? Just talk Stiles. And pull you face out of your pillow because I can hear you anyway. You are just giving yourself trouble breathing.”

 

“It makes me feel better to ask you this way,” Stiles explains. “I can’t look at you and talk about this. About _it_.”

 

“Whatever helps you calm you heartbeat, buddy,” Scott jokes.

 

“ _Ugh_ can you not?” Stiles says, exasperated. “ _Doyoueverthinkaboutusdoingit_?” he asks all at once.

 

And poor, innocent Scott just asks “Doing what?”

 

_Ugh._

 

Stiles pulls his head out of the pillow. “Doing _it_ Scott, the mambo jambo, the tango. Sex, Scott!”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I thought we were kind of doing it already?” Scott draws his eyebrows together in confusion. It was so cute.

 

“Well, we’ve been king of doing it. But I am talking about the main event, you know,” Stiles explains. “Penetration,” he whispers the last part.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“Is that the only word you know?” Stiles’s tone is kind of accusing.

 

“No, no. Sorry.” Scott looks so adorable all flustered. It just makes Stiles kiss him senseless. “It’s just that, you know, you never talked about it before. And that one time I touched your, _you know_ , with my finger, you said it tickled, so I thought that was your way of you saying you weren’t interested in _that_. Plenty of male gay couples have sexual relationships that don’t include penetration. I read all about it on the internet. It’s not that uncommon.”

 

“I said it tickled because it tickled Scott! Do you, like, think it’s gross or something? I mean, I use that hole for, you know, some disgusting _stuff_ and I get that yo-“

 

“Stiles!” Scott stops his rambling. “I love you. I love your body. I am constantly turned on by it. Do you really think if I thought it was gross I would try to touch it?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s disgusting. It’s actually…” Now Scott’s the one blushing. He even gulps. “It’s hot.”

 

“You doing it to me? Or me doing It to you?”

 

“Both, actually.”  


That gives Stiles some things to think about. “So is it, like, something you want to try? With me?”

 

“Yeah,” Scott answers so fast that Stiles feels like he might get whiplash. “But it might hurt, so I think you should do me.”

 

“What? Why?”  


“Because I’m a werewolf. I can heal, and you can’t,” Scott explains, determination all over his face.

 

“I’m pretty sure it hurts either way, being a werewolf or not. Besides you are not trying to harm me. It probably won’t even bleed, if we, you know, prepare enough. It will just hurt. There’s no fast healing for that.” Stiles reasons.

 

“I thought you didn’t mind either way?” Scott is smiling as he asks.

 

“Well yes. But I want to try both ways. There’s no dominant or submissive in our relationship. We are equals, right?”

 

“Obviously. But-” Scott looks really worried. It can’t be just because of a little penetration.

 

“Now is my time to ask it,” Stiles mocks. “What is it? Spill.”

 

“It’s just that, because I’m a werewolf, you know, there’s this thing that happens when I’m inside someone-“

 

The human knows where this is going. He has heard and read the myths. “Oh my god Scott you have a knot?! Like a _dog_?” Stiles interrogates, surprise all over his features. Scott has a knot? Stiles can’t decide if that’s weird or hot. Just the thought of something locking them together like that, though, makes his spine tingle in anticipation and arousal.

 

“Can you not compare me to a dog?” The werewolf wrinkles his nose. “It’s kind of offensive:”

 

“Sorry buddy, but how come this has never come up in conversation before?”

 

“Because my penis only entered two people in my whole life, and none of them were you.” Scott says, matter-of-factly.

 

“But you’ve been inside my mouth before. Plenty of times,” Stiles counters, wiggling his eyebrows and mentally high fiving himself because, _come on_.

 

“Being inside a mouth isn’t the same thing. It doesn’t happen then. Just, you, _other_ holes. Or hole, in this case. I usually can control it, and not push it inside the person I’m with. But I’ve never penetrated a- a _butt_." Scott whispers the word. "So I don’t know it I can control it. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I don’t think I want you to control it. To be honest, the idea of you knotting me is truly, hm, you know-“ he can’t say it. Scott might think he is depraved.

 

“Hot?” Scott asks anyway, his breathing getting harder.

 

“Well, yeah. And you have your werewolf pain sucking mojo to help me through the worst, if it hurts too much and I can’t take it.” Stiles reasons it. “But I think I can, with the right, uh, preparation.”

 

“I would still be more comfortable if you did it to me first, though. Then I could know what would happen and how it would feel and just know how to prevent you getting hurt.” Scott McCall, always the protector.

 

“What if I don’t want you to get hurt? What if I want to know to prevent me from hurting you?” Because Stiles Stilinski cand also be a protecting motherfucker, thank you very much.

 

“You don’t have a knot. It isn’t as painful.”

 

Stiles considers this, and knows that ultimately Scott is right. Being penetrated will hurt Stiles more than it will Scott. But he still wants to do it in all the ways possible.

 

“I just want to tie myself to you. In every human and werewolf-y way possible.”  


“So do I.”  


“So will you fuck me?” Stiles asks, hopeful.

 

“After you’ve done it to me, okay?” Stiles nods, he knows it’s the best he will get. “And don’t say it like _that_.” The werewolf pleads.

 

“Like what?” Like he isn’t even aware of what he said.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you. We will be _making love_. Because I love you,” Scott explains.

 

“I love you too. Sorry I know you are a romantic. We will be making love, for sure. I’m gonna show just how much I love you Scotty, you’ll see,” Stiles grins, playfuly.

 

“But we aren’t doing it right now, right?”

 

“Yeah, no. We need time to prepare. When we feel like it we will do it. I will do you and you will do me” The human wiggles his eyebrows, again.

 

“So romantic.”


	2. “Are you ready to take it, Scotty?”

In the next few days, after the dreaded conversation, Scott and Stiles began their preparations. It started the night right after.

Stiles kissed Scott’s neck, and his hands moved downwards to take off his boyfriend’s shirt. Mondays were always like this – frantic and fast, because they were too tired to make it good. The weekend would always wear them out, and so they just wanted to sleep. But first, Stiles had to explore.

After removing his shirt and pants, Stiles laid Scott on their bed, and dropped himself unceremoniously on top of his werewolf.

“Hmpf Stiles,” Scott complained. “You’re heavy, dude.”

“Are you calling me fat, Scotty?” Stiles asked, continuing his ministrations down Scott’s body. He was already at his nipples when his boyfriend responded, just with a moan.

“I’m gonna take your boxers off, okay buddy?” asked the human, very meekly.

“Why am I the only one naked?” Scott asked instead.

“Because this is all about you. I don’t need to get undressed.” And with that, Stiles removed the fabric, making Scott’s dick bounce up to his belly. He licked a stripe on the underside of the member in front of him, before coming up and reaching for the lube they had on their nightstand, usually used just for jerking off together. 

“What if I want you naked?” Scott squeaked, at the sight of the bottle.

“Is it just me, or are you trying to delay this?” Stiles stopped his actions. “You can say no, Scotty. You can always say no, and I’ll just give you a blowjob and call it a night.” Stiles needed to make sure of this. He didn’t want to pressure Scott in anyway.

“No!” Scott exclaimed, too quickly. “I want this! I- I’m just… nervous. That’s all.”

“Okay.” Stiles squirted the lube into his hand, and slicked up the index finger of his right hand. “I’m just gonna put one finger inside you, okay?”

“I think I can take more than one.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

And then suddenly, there was a finger poking Scott’s ass. He immediately tensed up.

“You gotta relax, Scotty.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

The finger slipped inside, and Stiles massaged the walls of Scott’s hole, all the while jerking Scott off with his other hand, in order for it to feel good. After a while, the werewolf seemed relaxed enough, and so Stiles pushed his finger a little deeper, poking and trying to find his partner’s prostate.

“So good, Stiles. Feels so good,” Scott said, encouraging him. He was starting to sweat a little, and he looked blissed out. It must be feeling really good. He still didn’t find that special place, though. “Just- just-“

“Just what, bro?” Stiles asked, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

“I don’t know,” Scott exhaled. “Deeper, I think. I can almost feel it.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“It’s not hurting. Trust me.”

Stiles pushed his finger as far as it would go (maybe he should have used his middle finger, since it’s longer) and he felt kind of a bundle inside of Scott, pressing his finger against it, almot cramping his hand in the process.

Scott moaned loudly, and came all over his stomach.

“Jesus,” Scott panted. He looked flushed.

“Oh my god, Scott. That was so hot.”

Scott was still trying to regain his whereabouts, too blissed out to even listen to the human ranting. 

Stiles dropped himself beside his boyfriend and closed his eyes, his own breathing ragged.

After a while, Scott turned to him and said, “Come on, dude, let me take care of you like you took care of me.”

“No need buddy.” Stiles stared down at his pants, a wet patch in his crotch area. “Let’s just go wash up.”

*-*-*-*-*

These kinds of events expanded throughout the whole week, and Scott knew that Saturday would be the day that Stiles would enter him. They had time, and the preparations went really well. Scott could take almost the entirety of Stiles hand, and it felt amazing.

So, after a lazy afternoon playing video games and doing nothing productive, they decided to cook some dinner together. Stiles even set the table with some candles, just to make everything more romantic. Even though they were both boys and weren’t that much into that cheesy stuff, sometimes it felt nice.

“Awww, and I thought I was the romantic,” Scott teased, after seeing the candles. He pinched Stiles's cheek, for good measure.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you, Scotty.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

They ate and talked and everything was normal, up until Scott stood up after they finished and grabbed Stiles’s hand.

“I thought we were going to clean this up first?” The human raised an eyebrow, gesturing to their dishes.

“Later.” That’s all Scott answered, before leading Stiles to the bedroom. Once there, he began to kiss his lover, and taking off his shirt. Since neither of them left the house that day, they were just wearing t-shirts and sweatpants, not even bothering with underwear, meaning the removal of clothes was that much faster.

With all their clothes piled up on the floor, they dropped to the bed, with Scott on top. He kissed down his lover’s body, licking and biting his nipples slightly, before dragging his tongue down to the happy, happy, trail of hair, that lead to his boyfriend’s very hard cock. He licked just the tip, before engulfing as much of it as he could in his mouth, and started to suck.

“God Scotty, this is so good. Always, every time.” Stiles’s hands immediately went to the werewolf’s hair, not pushing, just holding tight.

“You sound surprised,” Scott slipped the erection out of his mouth to say. His smile was so amusing that he had crinkles in his eyes.

“I can’t think when you do that. You know it.”

After such a statement, Scott went back down for more, sucking and bobbing his head up and down.

“Okay, uh, Scott? Buddy?” Stiles tapped Scott’s shoulder. “You gotta stop now or we are not going to be able to complete our task.”

Scott made a slurp sound and whined, taking his mouth out of Stiles to ask “Why? I can make you hard again,” and then jumping right back to action again.

“I wanted to come inside of you,” Stiles explained.

Scott thought that was actually a valid (and quite hot) reason, so he stopped his ministrations, and went up the human’s body to kiss his boyfriend mouth, with lots of tongue action.

Stiles pushed Scott off of him and climbed on top of the werewolf, attacking his neck while going to the nightstand’s drawer to retrieve the lube. After spreading some of the stuff on his fingers, he let his right hand go between them, completely neglecting Scott’s dick and going straight to his rim. He circled the tight hole for a while, waiting for it to unfurl around his hand, all the while kissing Scott.

Scott just moaned and pushed his hips against the fingers at his entrance, waiting for them to actually enter his body. When one of said fingers entered him, Scott rolled his head back, breaking the kiss he was sharing with Stiles and releasing a sigh. 

“More,” he asks.

“Patience, baby. You already know this.” Was the only response he got. They rarely used pet names live ‘baby’ or ‘love’. Usually they only referred to each other as ‘buddy’, ‘dude’, or ‘bro’, but Scott found out that Stiles had the tendency of calling him baby when a part of him was touching ass, was it his fingers or his tongue. He couldn’t wait to find out if it would happen while using his dick too. I mean, one time is an accident, two times is a coincidence, and three times is a pattern, right? This was a pattern Scott could get used to.

Suddenly there were two fingers inside Scott, opening him up and stretching him as wide as possible. Stiles was even scissoring his fingers to open Scott more thoroughly. When the third finger was in, Stiles’s hand went deeper, touching Scott’s prostate almost automatically.

“Oh god, Stiles. It’s so good. I’m gonna come,” Scott moaned out.

“Not yet, baby. Come on, I want to come together,” Stiles gritted.

“Hurry up, then!”

“Are you ready to take it, Scotty?” Stiles asked, smirking.

“Yes!” That was the only confirmation that he needed. Stiles took his fingers out of Scott’s butt and coated his own member with lube. After that, he positioned the tip of his dick at the werewolf’s entrance and pressed forward, slowly.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, concerned.

“Not really. It’s just the tip anyway. Come on, push all the way.”

And Stiles did, in one swift movement. While it hurt a bit, Scott could feel that Stiles was almost reaching his sweet spot, so he tilted his hips up to meet Stiles’s and then, he saw stars.

“Yes, there!”

“Here?” Stiles thrusted up against it.

“Yes!”

With that, the only sounds in the room were their breathing, their moans, and the bed squeaking. Stiles was driving himself into Scott with a wild abandon, and Scott was meeting his every move, moaning and kissing every part of Stiles he could reach – a shoulder, a cheek, a mole, a lip.

Just as Scott was about to reach down to tug at his cock, Stiles stopped abruptly.

“What?” Scott asked, exasperated.

“I forgot to put on a condom,” Stiles realized, his eyes wide with concern.

“Stiles, I’m a werewolf. I can’t get any diseases. And I’m a boy, can’t exactly get pregnant. What’s the problem?”

“It’s just- sorry. I don’t mind, and I’m glad you don’t mind either. But I should have asked. I mean, consent is important and I want you to be comfortable and to know that I respect yo-“

“Stiles! For the love of god shut up fuck me!” Scott interrupted.

Stiles promptly shut up and snapped his hips forward. Scott moaned and reached for his own dick, but Stiles batted his hand away.

“Let me,” he simply asked.

And who was Scott to deny such a request?

Their breathing became more erratic as they both approached their impending orgasms. Scott was close he could feel it at the tipoff his toes.

“Stiles, I- I’m gonna-,“

“Yeah, yeah. Me too.” Stiles breathed against his neck, completely sagging against him and trapping his own hand between their bodies. “Let go Scott. Let’s do it together.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna.” And with that he came all over Stiles hand. Almost at the same time he could feel Stiles coming inside him, his come filling him up, hot and wet.

Stiles slipped out of him and dropped beside his boyfriend.

“Jesus. That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Scott asked.

“You couldn’t tell?” Stiles countered. “Dude you are so tight. I was afraid you were gonna choke my dick.” 

“Haha, so funny,” Scott answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but there was no malice in his voice.

“I’m ready to just fall asleep,” Stiles said, around a yawn. He put his arms around Scott and breathed in his hair. Scott turned to him and jus cuddled back. They were almost asleep when Scott suddenly remembered.

“Bro, you’re gonna wash up the dishes tomorrow.”


End file.
